


Day 1: Fantasy AU

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Nia is sick of people showing up at all hours asking her to dream for them. So, Winn and Brainy suggest a way out of it.
Relationships: Querl Dox/Nia Nal/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860034
Kudos: 4





	Day 1: Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't intend to do all 31 days of prompts, but this is one I got written before the muses buggered off. So, enjoy

The only thing Nia hates about being a dreamer is the people showing up at her door begging for her to tell them their future at all hours of the day or night.

They always find her. It doesn’t matter if she’s at her own home, or staying with her partners. They show up at the most random of hours to bang on the door and ask her the same questions over and over.

_ “Can you tell me my future?” _

_ “Should I marry them?” _

_ “Are they going to kill me?” _

_ “Where did they hide -insert precious objects or money here- before they died?” _

It’s exhausting. The only good thing about interactions like these is that Brainy and Winn stay close by her side the entire time. They ground her. Keep her from losing it over the horrible repetition of it all. She loves her powers. But she hates that it’s taken control of her life in this way.

“Why don’t you just tell them you lost your powers?” Winn suggests one evening after an obnoxious older woman who wanted to know if her husband was cheating on her had finally left in a huff over Nia’s answer. It was clear that Nia was tired in a way that no amount of rest would fix as long as this kind of intrusion continued. He may be busy making them all dinner in the next room, but he could hear the exhaustion in her voice as she told the woman to go home.

“Like anyone would believe that…” Nia mutters as she sinks down into her mother’s plush old armchair. She often curls up in it after having to deal with people seeking her help. It’s a comfort she needs, especially after that kind of interaction.

“Actually, they might,” Brainy points out from his place across the room. He’s kneeling by the fireplace, busy getting it lit to keep them all warm for the evening. “You are only half-Fay. Most people don’t know anything about halflings. If you told them your abilities have faded away they might believe you.”

“You mean like people believe you when you tell them you’re not a shapeshifter?” Nia counters with a teasing smile. Because that happens a lot, people thinking Brainy is a shapeshifter because he can change from having green skin and blond hair to dark tan skin and brown hair in the blink of an eye.

The Coluan heaves a heavy sigh as he throws the last log he was holding in the fire and turns to face Nia. “It is not my fault that people seem incapable of grasping the fact that aliens exist. Magic is real, but green men from another planet? Crazy talk. Must be a shapeshifter messing with their heads,” he says mockingly. 

“Honestly, I think it’s worth a shot. You need a break from all the paranoid wives and love-sick teenagers,” Winn adds from the other room.

“Fine, but if they don’t believe me then Brainy has to make himself look like a dragon to scare them off,” Nia agrees with a giggle. She can hear Winn trying not to laugh in the other room while Brainy looks annoyed but remains otherwise silent.

The next time someone shows up they tell them that Nia’s dreams have stopped coming. People are angry, but they manage to convince them to try the next town over and see if the witch that lives there will help them instead. It only takes about a month for the word to spread, and by then they work out a way for Nia to anonymously contact anyone she has a dream of without letting on that it was her contacting them.

She feels a little bad at first, but then the feeling fades and she’s the most relaxed and comfortable with her powers that she’s ever been in her life. Winn and Brainy point it out first, that she’s more carefree and content now that she can be herself without people looming in the shadows begging her to dream for them.

She kisses them both, earning matching grins in response, before telling them they were right and not to let it go to their heads or she’ll tell the villagers that they were the ones that borrowed supplies from the alchemist for research purposes without asking. The scandalized looks are almost as satisfying as the grins they wore before and she walks away with a laugh. Content to have the time to do as she pleases with the two of them without worrying someone will show up to spoil it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
